<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teaching You A Much Needed Lesson by sincerelyabbygrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674108">Teaching You A Much Needed Lesson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyabbygrace/pseuds/sincerelyabbygrace'>sincerelyabbygrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Professor [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Science Room - SNL Sketch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Spanking, Teasing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyabbygrace/pseuds/sincerelyabbygrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, this is the worst thing I've ever written and it has the potential to get my writing card revoked forever. </p>
<p>Zach was pretty vanilla until he met you, his perfect (more or less) brat. One night, when Zach plans a lovely dinner, you decide to disobey him. Usually he wouldn't do anything but he's had enough. Also, there's no "real" sex here....you'll see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Professor Zachary Adams/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Professor [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teaching You A Much Needed Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You met Zach during your second year of college when he had come to do a lecture in your biology class. You remember how much of a liking he had taken to you. He told you he wanted to get to know you more...now look where that got you. You were currently in your apartment that he was paying for, putting on the little black dress that he bought for you in Italy when you went on that lavish vacation a few months back, and all to go see him at that super nice french restaurant downtown in an hour. You finished your makeup and put your hair up the way he liked. Zach is pretty vanilla, he doesn’t call you obscene names or mark you up in any way, he just isn’t that kind of man. You, on the other hand, are the complete opposite, you want him to leave little bruises on the inside of your thigh for you to look at later and call you his “perfect little slut” but you also enjoy the simplicity of how he makes love to you. It’s a compromise you thought you were willing to make but tonight you’re feeling a little...risky. You slip out of the bathrobe and into the beautiful silk dress, leaving the lingerie set he asked you to wear behind you as you walk out of your bedroom. A text pops up on your phone from Zach and it read: “See you soon, baby. I hope you remembered what I asked you to have on.” You wrote back a quick text simply telling him you were excited and should be on your way soon. Your apartment wasn’t that far from the downtown area, only about two blocks, but he always insisted on sending a driver for you. He wasn’t a sugar daddy but to someone on the outside it definitely seemed that way. He simply enjoyed taking care of you, it wasn’t an official arrangement or anything. The driver hit the buzzer to let you know he had arrived and you took the elevator down, not expecting what waited for you. He had really outdone himself this time and you started to regret going against his wishes but it was too late. Zach had sent a gorgeous black ferrari and you didn’t even want to know how much money he had spent on it. The driver, Graham, was always friendly when Zach hired him. He made light conversation, asking about work and school but never about your relations with Zach. Maybe it was his own decision or maybe it was Zach’s, either way, you always enjoyed the ride. As expected, it only took a few minutes to get to the restaurant even with traffic, so you were early. “Mr. Adams said that you should go ahead and go in. There’s a reserved table, just tell the hostess you’re with him and they’ll take you there.” Graham gave you the instructions with a smile before coming to open your door and help you out of the car. “I’ll see you next time.” He closed the door and went to get back in the driver’s seat, waving as he drove away. You walk through the door, the hostess greeting you with a smile, “Hi there, you must be here with Mr. Adams.” She doesn’t even give you time to respond before she’s ushering you to a table near the back of the building. It’s quiet, secluded, perfect for your little plan. A waiter comes and asks you what you’d like to drink, of course knowing that Zach will order champagne when he arrives, you order water. It was cold, or was it your nerves? You couldn’t tell but you soon forgot about that when Zach came to the table. He looked incredibly handsome, wearing one of his finest suits and shiniest pair of dress shoes. You felt the pool of wetness gather between your legs as you caught a whiff of his cologne, the smell almost causing you to whimper out loud. “Hello, darling.” He plants a kiss on the top of your head, “You look lovely.” He brings his lips down to your ear and whispers,” Did you remember what goes under the dress?” You move away from him slightly, his words reminding you of your plan, “Darling, did you remember what I told you?” There was a slight edge to his tone that made you regret the decision you made only an hour prior. He could tell by the blush on your cheeks that you didn’t follow his instructions and typically he’d never mind, typically he wouldn’t stay anything but tonight is not typical. Tonight he is finally fed up with your bratty attitude, with the constant teasing. Tonight he’s going to punish you. “Well, pup, I hope you enjoy your dinner. You’re going to need all that energy.” You don’t know if you should laugh so you just simply look up from your plate and nod slightly. You cease your chewing as Zach slides closer to you in the booth, his hand immediately finding your thigh. “Are you wet for me, pup?” He whispers, sending shivers down your spine straight to your core, “Can I feel?” His hand starts sliding slowly up your leg, pushing your dress up to your hips. “Oh look at that, just as I thought, there’s nothing down here.” He tsks, “I think you knew what this would get you, didn’t you? You knew this would piss me off just enough to give you what you’ve wanted for so long. You want me to punish you, to teach you the lesson you so badly need...so badly desire.” His hand finally makes it to the middle of your legs and you suck in a sharp breath as he strokes one finger over your clit, “Answer me, slut. Is this what you wanted?” You nod and whimper out a yes. That sends him over the edge, “Yes, who? Who am I?” You thought about how thankful you were that the table was mostly secluded, “Yes, professor.” He groans as he plunges one finger into you, “God, you’re so fucking wet. I can’t believe you, coming to dinner with no panties like a brat. You’ll regret it.” Zach pulls his fingers out and scoots back away from you as he calls the waiter for the check, leaving both of your meals half-eaten. You walk to his car in silence, you’re sure you would’ve talked but you were too busy thinking about what awaited when you arrived at his apartment. You had at least a 30 minute car ride left to contemplate it<br/>
-------------------------------------<br/>
The elevator ride to the top floor of Zach’s apartment building always consisted of him pulling some sort of stunt, whether it was fingering you or simply just kissing you but it was always something. Tonight, though, he stood on one side and you stood on the other. You kept your eyes down but you could feel him drinking you in with lust. You had no idea what was going to happen and part of you was nervous but it was fairly small, the biggest part of you was excited. The elevator doors open and he walks out, waiting for you in the hallway, “Come on. This is what you wanted, no reason to keep you waiting.” He grabs your hand gently, as if he was trying not to hurt you. He had never done this before and part of you felt as though he was bluffing. He drops your hand as he unlocks the door, “Go in and immediately go to the bedroom. Take that fucking dress off and bend over the side of the bed, face up ass down.” You open your mouth to argue but he stops you before you could utter a word, “No, I don’t want to hear anything out of you unless it’s a whimper. Do I make myself clear?” He slings the door open, “Yes professor.” You walk through the door and do what he says, going straight to the bedroom and taking off your dress before bending over the bed. You wait for him for what feels like an hour and right when you’re about to stand up, he comes through the door with a glass of bourbon in his hand. He takes a drink and clears his throat, “Oh look, the little slut can follow directions. That seems new, doesn’t it?” He walks behind you and pinches your ass. You hear him set the glass down on the bedside table and come to stand right behind you, “Now, if this gets to be too much you can say the word red and everything will stop.” You nod and tell him you understand as he runs his hands up and down your sides, “I think it’s time for your lesson, huh pup?” He brings his hand down on your ass over and over again, so many times you lose count and tears roll down your cheeks. You’ve never heard such filthy things come out of Zach’s mouth, he calls you his slut as he spanks you and promises that you’ll learn to be better for him, that you’ll behave causing you to stifle a laugh. “Stand up and get on the bed. Lay on your back, legs spread with your hands above your head and hands clasped together. Don’t move a muscle.” He walks over to the bedside table and downs the rest of his drink as he opens the middle drawer which can only mean one thing, he’s getting one of your toys. “Pink or blue, pup?” He asks, “Blue, please professor.” He nods and grabs the toy, closing the drawer as he turns to you again. He climbs onto the bed and pushes himself between your legs, “Suck it. Get it wet so I can shove it in your little cunt.” He brings the toy up to your lips and watches you take it into your mouth with a groan, his cock uncomfortably hard in pants, “Good girl. Alright, that’s enough. I think it’s wet enough.” He pulls it from your mouth and brings it down to your pussy, teasing your entrance with the tip before pushing it all the way in. You let out a loud moan as Zach chuckles, “God, you’re so wet. It didn’t take any extra effort to shove that thing in you. Too bad it’s not my cock.” You’re left speechless simply by the feeling of being filled. He leaves the toy buried deep inside you as he plants kisses up your body until he arrives at your lips, “You can leave any and all hopes of cumming tonight behind.” He mumbles against your lips as he snakes a hand back down your body to the button on the toy, “How high do you think you can take it?” He doesn’t leave you time to answer before he turns it on to the highest level, “Too bad I don’t care. This is what you wanted, so this is what I’m giving you.” He laughs and slides off the bed, walking over to the chair across the room. He sits, grabbing the book that he left on the small table and begins to read, “You’re going to lay there, completely still, with that vibrator buried in your cunt. You will not cum, I don’t even want you to ask because the answer will be no. You will do this until I feel you have learned your lesson, how long that takes is up to you. I’m going to sit here and read my book just to be sure you don’t break any of my rules. If you decide to get bold there will be hell to pay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so if you're reading this that means you made it through this absolute filth. Thanks for reading! If you want more of this horny bullshit you should follow me on twitter @palesbtch </p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: if this does well, it has the potential to become a series but I haven't decided yet!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>